Stupid Cat
by Joker001
Summary: It was just another normal day- fangirl over One Piece, fall into One Piece, realize I can't understand Japanese, kidnap Luffy, steal Zoro's sword, make Trafalgar Law out for my blood, and finish it all up by making a name for myself as a perv. In my defense, they did have nice necks! Stupid pumpkins. Stupid cat. Stupid language barrier.
1. Smirking Cats Are Bad Luck

"All I ever wanted was a pummmmmpkin, to make pumpkin pie~" I sang sadly, staring off dramatically into the distance before I finally took my last breath, my fan falling from my fingertips and eyes fluttering shut on the lap of my belove-

Um, no. Who the hell thinks about pumpkins and pies when they die?

I mean, I'm about to die, burned to a crisp, hallucinating, panting, an- That's one awesome pumpkin! I praised, staring at a store through the windows.

Oh gosh, what the heck am I talking about anyway? OH MY GODS! Am I talking to myself? That's sooooo…..

Weird.

You know what? Forget everything you just read. Rewind. Rewind. Okay. Now, where was I?

Oh yeah, just dying and shriveling up under the sadistic sun's rays.

"Curse you, Kuroda." I hissed angrily, glaring at the bag holding the cold delicacies. "Making me go and buy you ice cream. So what if I lost six hundred and fifty two times continuously to you in rock paper scissors? You're inhuman! I was watching One piece!" I wailed out to noone in particular, though a few passersby stared at me like I was a freak.

Well, I guess I was pretty loud after all. I narrowed my eyes at the air particles in front of me while I made my way back home.

"Stupid brother. Stupid brother's best friend. Why the heck do you spend all your time at my house? And eat MY ice cream? Shoo. Go away. Nobody likes you." Dragging my feet over the hot cement, black hair matted to my neck, I moaned like a zombie as I continued to curse the boy in my head.

And if anyone happened to pass by me, it would be a very happy experience… for me. Well, so to say, they would be very traumatized.

Stepping on something very squishy, a high pitched voice squealed from below me. I blinked my ocean blue eyes before looking down at a tiny mop of orange red carpeting.

"Huh…" I said to myself before taking another tiny step on the carpet.

"SQUEAL!"

"..."

Step.

"HISS!"

"..."

Step.

"SWAK!"

"..."

Step.

"Mloody Murder, mou mat mreak!"

"... =.= ..."

Step.

"MEOWWWWWWW!"

"Oh, my, what high tech carpets they make nowadays." I paused, before the word registered in my head. No, carpets like that did not exist. They do not talk. Nope. No. Just no. "GAHHHHH!"

I jumped up and back as the thing under me wriggled. "It's alive! It talks! I- It-"

I said, staring at the furry thing with the two yellow beady eyes. "Oh, it's just a cat." … … "...wait, didn't… THE CAT TALKED!"

I inched away, staring at the cat with it's tail high in the air. Uh-oh, didn't it just seem angry?

"Must m mat, mou may?" The cat snarled. I don't know if cats snarl, but this one certainly did. "Mhe Mumans Mere Mre Mo Mery Mude."

I did, a double take, mouth dropping open as my chin lifted higher. At that moment, the air behind the cat rippled and a girl just stepped out from thin air.

I fell.

Yeah, I fell, and screamed. Like a little girl.

People aren't supposed to come out from thin air, no matter what your kidnapper and brother may tell you.

And sorry I'm not that OP or anything, but dudeeeee, I just go to school, eat, fangirl, curse my brother and his best friend, do homework, fangirl, sleep, fangirl- you know, nothing abnormal. How was I supposed to take it? Sorry I didn't go all,

Noticing the figure behind me, I dropped down onto my knees, using one hand to pivot myself with a leg straight out while the other bent to grab some random awesome looking pole somehow lying right beside me. I struck and turned my body, swiping the figure off their feet. Pinning them down securely with a knee, I then secured the figure under the pole and darkly glared at them, bangs covering one eye. Leaning down, I whispered softly with a dangerous, wild grin. "You've three seconds to tell me who you are before I send you on a one way trip to Hell."

No. I don't think so. Why didn't I do that? Oh, I don't know. You try it first and tell me how well that plays out, why doncha?

Hey, if I even had a gun without all those documentaries and paperwork, I won't be buying ice cream right now! I'd be forcing people to make a virtual reality one piece game!

Actually, I'd be in jail.

Shut up, brain.

No, really though. You'll be sent to a hospital for mentally challenged.

Go away before I stab you.

So you wanna commit suicide? Go ahead, princess.

Gah! No! Just scram! And I'm not a princess!

Sure, Captain' obvious.

Welcome, Lieutenant sarcastic- JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

I was panting, on all fours, before I finally finished arguing with myself. I immediately jumped up and stared suspiciously at the girl.

She was clothed in white, all white. It was a plain white dress accompanied with white knee high boots. Her eyes were grey, and she had a blood red rose tattoo curling up her arm.

The tattoo was most interesting, it was a dying rose, black and falling at the edges.

Her pale white lips curved into a smile as she saw me.

The red orange cat jumped into her arms, as she welcomed it with a smile.

"Mhis mirl mas meing mean mo me!" The cat… whined?

The girl let out a soft laugh, her voice calm and steady. Stroking his fur, she spoke, "hello."

I couldn't form any incomprehensible words to reply.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." She said. "But now that you have seen us, we will have to… assure some things before." She ended the sentence as is.

...before? I thought, paling. No way was this natural. ...I die?

She took a step towards me, her heels lightly tapping against the floor.

"Your name is?" She said.

I accidently bit my lip, heart thumping wildly as a million thoughts raced inside of me. She frowned and repeated her question.

"L-lena." I stammered out.

Her frown deepened.

"You're lying."

My breath caught in my throat. How did she know?

"Name." She insisted.

My lips stretched, then rebounded. Deciding against lying, I whispered, "Notte."

"Pretty name." She said, smile returning. "I am Kyrin."

I made a faint noise.

The girl's dull grey eyes scanned me over as the cat let out a demanding meow.

"Hush, Belforth." She said. "...You saw my entrance, correct?"

I managed a nod.

"If that is so, then I'm afraid we have some things to discuss. She waved her hand and the next thing I knew, I was in a park with only her and nobody else. I didn't recognize it, and nearly fell from the bench I somehow ended up on.

She delicately placed her hands in her lap. "You are aware of the one piece, right? The great treasure… the pirate king."

I gaped, astonished.

Not hindered at all, she continued. "I am a pirate. I ate the Universe Universe fruit. It allows me to travel through different dimensions and see people's lifetimes." She said, staring at me. "You should eat a more healthy diet."

Uh, excuse me?

"Unfortunately, I have lost my way back. Very powerful magic is blocking me from home. And my Belforth is very offensive, so your life may be in danger if you are to leave things the way it is."

"If it's about me seeing you, I'll keep quiet… I mean, it's only a joke, right?" I said meekly. The fact that she came from One piece, a manga, still didn't quite hit me yet.

"Heedless, that is not what it is. Belforth will kill you since he is bored, and you have offended him. So if you don't want to die, you must carry out one of his wishes."

The cat nodded and smirked. Smirked! At me!

"Therefore, I do not want trouble, so you do not have a choice." The girl said, smoothing her white dress.

She paused, a silence enveloping us before she waved a hand and a hat came fluttering down. Handing it to me, she explained, "Belforth wishes that you are to be sent to my world, and complete a list. Then you shall be free to go." She paused. "Oh yes, time shall carry on the same way through your worlds, since they are parallel to one another."

Then, she took off one of her million bracelets dangling on her right wrist. It was like a cuff, white, but thinner.

"This will lead you back home. Once you have completed the following, you may go home. It will not activate until you have done so."

"B-but!" I stammered, "what? I have a life! My br-brother is still-" I said, trailing off and head in a wreck. But then it hit me. To be living one piece? A life I've dreamed of and wished for so long? To have this impossibly impossible and probably fake chance of actually going? To maybe meet the straw hats? My parents didn't care about me, only them and their work, so that didn't matter. But my brother… and Kuroda.

"Do not worry," She said. "I have sent them a letter explaining the situation."

"HAH? WHEN?"

She continued on as if she didn't hear me. "Are you ready?" She said.

I looked at her cat, whose unexplainable smirk widened. Which scared me even more, because cats can't smirk! They not supposed to. That just defied logic.

No duh.

She handed me a hat. "Choose."

I nodded, reaching in tenderly and pulled out a scrap of paper. Noting that there were words on it, I turned in over a bit and read, "Kidnap."

Uh, she wanted me to kidnap someone? I dooooon't think so.

"Choose." She said again, and my hand moved towards the hat despite my protests.

"Luffy."

My jaw fell out.

"For at least three days. Continue."

"Woah woah woah- but hey, if- if, that was possible, well, doesn't he have all those Haki things? He defeated all those super strong people and there's no way it's possible for me to even think about k-" The girl shot me an impatient glare as I wilted under her gaze.

Rummaging through the hat, I pulled out another slip of paper. "Make fun of Buggy's nose three times and steal his treasures."

"Mmhm," She hummed.

"Tell Ace how much I hate him. NOOOOOO! I REFUSE I REFUSE I REFUSE YADA YADA-DES!" I hollered. Ace was like, so awesome. And cool. And sweet. No way in hell was I gonna…. I sniffed.

Unsympathetically, the girl shook the hat.

"Sob… Steal… Sob… Zoro's sword and draw on his face. Steal…. WHAT?! I'll dieeee-"

"Continue."

"Challenge Shanks to a drinking competition."

I stared at this line. Well, that was decent, but… "Uh, may I ask a question?"

"You may." The girl said, petting Bel-whatever on his head.

"I'm still underage."

"That's not a question."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE! IT'S ILLEGAL! DO YOU WANT ME TO BE THROWN INTO JAIL?"

The girl blinked her eyes owlishly at me.

"Your point being...?"

"...I don't want to go to Jail because I'm not Op and would like to remain a good citizen?"

"Ah, you don't need to worry. You should not be thrown into Impel Down if you drink a bit."

"HAH? IMPEL DOWN? I'd die if I entered Impel Down, are you crazy?" I screamed as all those terrible images came racing over me. "A floor of spikes and pits of fire and weird animals and poison and if those evil criminals can't even handle it- even Luffy for one- how the hell am I even supposed to- no, why the hell would I even be the-" I smacked myself on the head. "No, nevermind." I ended lamely.

There was no reply apart from a tilting motion with her head.

"Go and get S-" I choked on this one before finishing reading it. "Noooooooo!"

"Break into a marine base and steal something that would possibly get you killed." Inner torment.

"The crew's gonna hate me!" I wailed. "And the marines! Isn't that really bad?!"

No reply.

Ooookay, well, wasn't that nice.

"Spill oil on Brook and set him on fire."

"That's murder."

"Okay!" The girl chirped insensitively. "The last few are a secret, from me however."

She waved a hand and a sheet of paper fluttered down as the hat and tiny slips disappeared.

Unable to reply, I looked at the list she gave me, and promptly fainted.

The last words I made out was, "Have fun suffering."

All I ever wanted to go to One Piece and join their crew... peacefully.

* * *

So, um... yeah. I hope you enjoyed it, or thoug- REVIEWWWWWWW- ht that it was at least the tinnnnyest bit interesting.

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS! Constructive criticism is well appreciated. And, if you have any requests for poor Notte here, (to add to the list) just tell me and I'll try to add it, okay? That would be kind of cool, to hear your thoughts.

Thanks!

Fav or Follow? Or... you know it, that tiny box down there?

Good day to 'yall~

Peace out! 3

 **Kid:** Yep, she'll need a hundred lives and over~~ Thanks for being my first reviewer!

 **Rednose NOTBUGGY:** Thank you! Yep, I will. As you see, I added it when I was editing this. It'll be her first time drinking, so who knows how well that's gonna turn out.

 **Musa Stella:** Uh, for the list, I will continue editing and revising it. The cat's a bit sadistic, so the paper will continue to add tasks until...someday? Hope you enjoyed.

THANK YOU MEEP15 AND SHINXSHINX1595 FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING!


	2. Shipname: Kilaw

Hello! I'm back! I realize that it's been a long time since I updated, and honestly, I have no excuse for that. Sorry! ;p But I shall try to update more. Secondly, I will be making a very big change in the story line. I apologize if you don't like it, but she was supposed to meet Ace to fulfill a command, but that can't happen if he's dead, you know? That and I reallllly didn't want Ace to die. Also, this would be after the Doflamingo arc and won't follow the story line any more. Again, I know that I'm changing a lot. All right except my characters go to Oda, (let us thank him).

One thing, this is IMPORTANT. The words that are italicized _like this_ are in Japanese. I figured it would be easier to read this way, instead of google translating it. Sorry if I messed up Law's personality, I had a really hard time writing him out. Enjoy!

* * *

I'm not quite sure how I ended up in the middle of the bloody ocean, in the middle of freaking nowhere, surrounded by creepy looking fish in the middle of a freaking barrel! There was no whoosh or anything, I just passed out, got kidnapped, and landed in the middle of nowhere with a freaking sheet of paper and my handbag. Oh no, I was not. Pissed. At all.

For all I knew, was this even One Piece? What if I got drugged and dragged onto a plane who landed me here as a stupid prank?

But the view was beautiful. The gorgeous wide open blue. Soft puffy clouds that fell over the sea like a blanket. Minus the fish that seemed like they were about to bite off my head the moment they got a chance, it was perfect. Well, in their defense they were bright unique colors. But the killer teeth didn't help cute-ify them.

Oh, bro was gonna be pissed. And that was when I let out a very loud, very frustrated scream.

A barrel! I nearly laughed at the thought. Was I Luffy? No. Was I crazy? No. Was I strong? No. Did I work out? Attempted a few times. I was gonna die before I even got to land! For that matter, how was I supposed to get to land? Sure I could swim but legit. There was nothing in sight. And I could barely do three laps around the local pool.

I pulled out the rolled up parchment after slowly fidgeting around in the barrow. It was cramped as hell. Smoothing out the paper, I held it up to the soft warm rays and counted off ten tasks. No doubt that it wasn't going to stay at that number, though.

1\. Kidnap Luffy.

2\. Steal Zoro's sword and draw on his face.

3\. Challenge Shanks to a drinking competition.

4\. Break into a Marine base and cause a commotion.

5\. Get Ace to dress like a girl. (..wait, what? I was pretty sure that it wasn't like this last time.)

6\. Make fun of Buggy's nose.

7\. Try to seduce Nami. (Welll...I was questioning my sexuality due to k-pop..NONONO IM STRAIGHT!)

8\. Tell Law I ship him with Kid. Elaborate.

Oh gosh, I could already feel the guilt sagging over my shoulders. I folded the sheet and stuffed it into my bag unconsciously. Screw all ten, the crew would do me in before I even began one. My stomach grumbled. First things first, food. But where- oh gosh, was I going to waste away before I attempted to do one task?

In the near distance, the water rumbled. My eyes wide, I slammed my back against the barrow, which was an inch away. Something began to surface... I squinted.

 _Oh my gosh. Isn't that... Law's submarine?_ Screw this bad prank or not, I wanted out. And honestly, either way, I didn't care how I changed the plot. Sure, in all those other fan fictions I read, they were all thinking about how to not change the plot, regret, and ruin it anyway. But you see, my morals were a bit off.

And hence, I started to scream and thrash around without tipping the barrel over, "LAW! TRAFALGAR LAW! SAVE ME!"

... x ...

" _Captain_!" A male's voice resounded out into the air. " _A severed head is looking our way at 12 o'clock and calling out your name!_ " Panicked, the man with a hat with the words PENGUIN written over in bold letters screamed out, rushing to Law.

Law crinkled his eyebrows but said nothing as he watched Penguin sputter out incomprehensible words with pointing towards the deck through his cold gray gaze.

" _A severed head_?" He asked with no amusement as he followed Penguin's gaze. From the distance, he could hear his name being yelled out, followed by a save me. " _That's a girl in a barrel._ " He stated plainly.

" _EHHH_?!" Penguin blinked, then asked, " _Do you know her?_ "

" _...No._ " Law frowned again, then commanded, " _pull her onboard_." These orders were followed immediately as Shachi ran over to the helm and steered the yellow submarine over. He could see relief sag in the girl's face as she was pulled out from the barrel.

"Thanks." She muttered sheepishly failing to hide her obvious interest in him. The girl with the long black hair fell silent, her coal black eyes running over his features. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, until Law broke the silence. " _Who are you? A marine?"_

The pirate noted confusion crossing her features as she opened her mouth to speak again. "What?"

" _Are you a marine?"_ Law repeated as Shachi and Penguin curiously peered over to them from the stairway.

"Uh..." Notted thought. Oh crappp he was speaking Japanese! Wait, for stuff like this, weren't the translating thing supposed to come in a pack?! "Um, apparently we don't speak the same language." She ended the statement in a question.

Law had come to this conclusion as well, and wondered where she was from. And why she knew him. She blinked, her eyes widening as she saw a figure come up to the deck. Those fluffy white paws... cute tiny ears... soft cuddly fur... OMG IT WAS BEPO! A TALKING BEAR A TALKING BEAR A TALKING BEAR YOOOOOOO. The girl reverted to panic attack mode, momentarily forgetting about Trafalgar Law. She always wanted to hug a bear. After the straw hat crew, of course. She ran over squealing and pounced onto the confused bear, who didn't know what to do.

" _I'm sorry!"_

She squealed, squishing him in her arms and snuggled her head into his fur before she heard a word she most definitely recognized,

 **Shambles.**

Next thing she knew, she was chopped up into pieces to decorate the air.

"GAHHHH!" Notte yelped in surprise as she watched her legs walk away from her. She looked down, only to see her lower half gone and sliced clean off. As, in she had no legs. And yet there wasn't any pain or blood at all. "WAIT WHAT THIS DEFIES LOGIC TURN ME BACK STUPID TRAFALGAR LAW!"

There it was, his name again. The captain of the heart pirates thought. "Who are you?" He asked dangerously, slowly. The fact that he was even taller than her now made the situation no better.

Even Notte could sense his patience rapidly dying out as she attempted to scrape up all the Japanese she knew from anime. " _I am Notte, pleased to meet you."_ Short, broken sentences as she struggled for words to say. " _Please. You don't."_ The girl broke off, groaned, and tried again, " _I. No scary."_

Law stared at her. She didn't seem to know Japanese, and she didn't seem like she was lying either. She didn't seem that strong either. So where did this girl come from and why was she in a barrel in the middle of the grand line? He supposed that she was probably one of the villagers of the island, but that didn't explain anything.

" _Why are you here?_ " He asked her slowly, grey eyes peering into black. Why? Notte thought. And...here? Ohh, because I upset a stupid cat and it just decided to toss me into the One Piece world, and btw, your world is an anime in mine, you know. You're not supposed to exist. Now, how the hell was I supposed to word that?

The girl groaned and lifted one hand to make a round sphere, pointed at law and at the sphere, then pointed at herself and made another sphere with the other hand.

Yeahhh, that explanation didn't come out so well. No matter, once she caught up with Luffy, she was pretty sure Robin and Franky could figure something out. Hopefully, that is.

Oh yeah, the task. With a broad smile knowing that he couldn't understand her, she spoke, "I ship you with Kidd. I actually do too. I think he would top though, he seems more of the dominate type." And then rummaged at the paper to bring it out before frowning to see that there were no marks to indicate that it was completed. Damn, so it had to be in Japanese.

Her face slowly flushed. And got redder. And even redder as she stared up at the tall intimidating but hot captain.

Inwardly slapping herself, she stammered, "Where? Luffy?"

" _Captain, I think she's asking about straw hat."_ Shachi stated unhelpfully. And blinked at the girl as she looked over to him and made a weird expression. As Law turned, she waved over with a smile and reverted back to normal when Law spoke up, " _thank you for telling me about something she just said_." Looked over at her direction, " _Why are you looking for Straw Hat-ya?"_

And that was when the fangirl couldn't hold it in any longer. She squealed and began to blabber nonsense to herself. Straw hat- _ya._ Straw hat- _ya_. OMG HE MADE IT SOUND SO CUTEEE.

Law made an irritated noise at the unexpected guest on board his submarine. " _Why are you looking for him_?" He repeated with a slight growl in his tone.

"Because... Crewmates?" I stammered out, not exactly sure what he wanted to know.

" _Nakama? Is she keeping one of his crewmates hostage?"_ Penguin asked and his jaw fell open with drool as he saw her glance over at her direction with a happy squeal. " _No...there's no way such an angel would..."_

Law sighed in annoyance, he didn't have time for this. They were on the Grand Line, and who knew where Luffy and his crew went. No. They had to train more and prepare to travel through more islands. And the marines were even more uptight, since Doflamingo fell at Straw Hat's hands half a year ago.

" _We'll drop her off at the next island. No questions about it._ " Law commanded.

 _"EHH?! But but-"_

 _"She is suspicious and staying with us will just put her in more danger."_

 _"No but isn't the next island rumored to be the-"_

 _"She can get help from the civilians there."_

 _"But what I'm saying is that the civilians are-"_

 _"Luffy-ya is behind us, they should make a stop at this island, I heard it's quite famous on the Grand Line. Knowing him, he'll make a commotion and then she can find him on her own."_

 _"Well that too but I heard that-"_

 _"Okay, bring me some tea. I'll be in my office."_

Notte stood wide eyed, unable to understand a lick of what they just said. Nope, not a single word except for Grand Line, which didn't help ease her fear at all. Well, Law had pieced her back together, which was good.

" _Ah, Law?_ " She asked as the slim and tall man began to walk away. A blush, " _can I see-uh- you hands?_ " She walked over as Law glared down at her with the stoic smirking expression he always wore. Damn, he was hot.

He slowly held one out to her, unsure what she wanted to do. Although, she probably couldn't deal him any harm.

The girl held his cool hand and her eyes leered at the DEATH tattoos carved upon his fingers. Her head slowly shifted closer. A demented smile spread across her lips. And the girl began to drool. And drool. And that was when Law knocked her out.

The next island was pretty close to where the Heart Pirates were at. It took no more than half a day's trip, and their guest was locked in Bepo's room. Everything was in order and planned. Just as Law liked it.

Peachy.

Now all they had to do was drop off their guest, wait for the log pose to set, and continue on their way. No need to worry about the pervert.

Little did he know that the so called pervert was soon going to live up to her name.

She had discovered that she still had a phone.

She had also discovered that her phone still had power.

And she had discovered a nice little app known as google translate.

" _We're setting anchor!_ " Shachi called out from the side of the submarine. Their sub was covered by a bunch of rocks that led up the docks, hidden from the cover of everybody else. " _Say..._ " He said to Penguin. " _Those rumors were probably false, right? I mean, marines are here, they wouldn't do anything that crazy, right?_ "

" _Well...the people don't look that crazy. They look nice even."_

 _"Yeah, there's no way that it's actually a place where people bet their lives on games based on everything here, right?"_

 _"No point system either then?"_

 _"And not the fact that the losers are stuck there forever and have to sell off their organs?"_

The two pirates shivered. " _Nah, shouldn't be."_

 _"Ehh?"_ Bepo blinked. "The log pose has already set!"

"... _BUT IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN FIVE MINUTES YET_!" The two came and grabbed the bear by the sides, who was looking at a log pose, that had, already, reset.

" _I'M SORRY!_ " Came the timid reply.

" _WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING?_ "

Bepo got onto his knees and bowed again, " _I'M SORRY_!"

The two sighed and nudged each other to tell their Captain, who had just managed to kick the girl off of their sub. A scowling furious girl who was amusing herself in muttering curses at their Captain.

" _Good._ " Trafalgar Law said, happy that he was getting away from the pervert so soon. " _Set sail before the marines find us."_

Which left a stunned girl gaping at them in shock. When they had began to push away from the shore, she seemed to snap out of her daze. She dug into her bag and pulled out a piece of scrolled paper and a flat rectangle. Tapping on it, she looked up at the departing crew and hissed in broken and not so _coThrrect_ sounding Japanese,

" _DAMMIT LAW! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PERVERT! EVEN I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT MUCH, YOU KNOW!_ " She paused, winced, and added, " _I SHIP YOU WITH KIDD BY THE WAY!"_ Her cheeks turned red, she was yelling loud enough and making too big of a scene, but she didn't stop, only casting glances at the paper ever so often. " _KID WOULD TOP, YOU KNOW! I'M SORRY BUT YOU SEEM MORE LIKE THE WOMAN IN THE RELATIONSHIP_. _SHIP NAME WOULD BE KILAW!_ "

Law twitched from his spot at the doorway, but they had already set sail a bit too far for his room to work. Her voice was becoming distant, " _HE'D PROBABLY ATTACK YOU FIRST, ALTHOUGH YOU ALWAYS LOOKED ON TO HIM. IMAGINE HIM BEHIND YOU, GRABBING YOU IN THE SIDE WITH HIS STRONG ARMS AND WHISPERING IN YOUR EAR WITH A COLD SWEET SMILE!"_ A glance at the paper, another scowl _. "HIS CHEST AND YOUR BACK ARE CONNECTING, SEPARATED ONLY BY A PIECE OF CLOTH AS HE PUSHES YOU AGAINST THE TABLE! HIS MOUTH SLOWLY GOES DOWN TO YOUR NECK, ROUGHLY PUSHING YOUR HEAD BACK AS HIS AMUSED EYES MEETS YOURS! BUT YOU WOULD THEN BE UNABLE TO STOP YOUR LUST AND WOULD PUSH YOUR HANDS UP HIS SHIRT, TO MEET WARM HANDS ON COLD SKIN! HE'S PLAYING WITH YOU NOW, BLOWING BEHIND YOUR EAR WITH THAT SMIRK AS HE COMPLETELY COVERS YOU WITH HIS SHADOW. YOU BREATHE IN HIS SCENT, UNABLE TO SEE ANYBODY ELSE BUT HIM."_ She paused, and slapped her face with her hands as she prepared to finish off. Law was becoming redder and redder, eyes burning in fury and embarrassment. " _HE LEANS IN CLOSER, AND PUSHES HIS LIPS ON YOU, BITING THE BOTTOM LIP AS YOU DECLARE YOUR LOVE FOR HIM!"_

The pirates stifled snickers, except Bepo, who was looking on in confusion. Their amusement didn't last, however, as they paled quickly upon seeing that their captain was about to snap into the super mad doctor mode. Believe them, he wasn't called that for nothing.

" _BY THE WAY, YOU HAVE A NICE NECK AND JAWLINE!"_ The girl finished with sanctification as she looked at the paper. A killing aura suddenly made her pale as well, and look at the submarine well of into the distance.

"Turn the ship around." He said, voice cold and collected.

"B-but Captain, if we do that, the log would be messed up." Bepo said meekly.

Before he could even apologize, the pirate had chopped up his crew mates in pieces with a crazed look on his face.

" _I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!"_ Trafalgar Law swore, the sub rocking in his wake, " _YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"_

Notte swallowed, yeah, she probably would. No clue what he said, but it wasn't anything pleasant for sure. Well, on the bright side, one task was completed, exchanged for the fact that a supernova was out for her blood.

That and the fact that almost everybody on the island had heard her.

The fact that she may actually be a pervert.

And the fact that none of the islands on the Grand Line were normal.

And maybe that she didn't have any money on her at all.

And a billion other facts that made her curse at her life, making a few new and creative ones in the process like a broken machine.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn to see a small pudgy man holding out a bunch of flat cards. He was dressed in a weird white uniform coat thing that went up to his knees, secured by a black belt with words in Japanese that suspiciously looked like CREATER. In a flat voice, he spoke up,

" _Choose._ "

* * *

*AHEM* I would totally *AHEM AHEM* love some more *AHEMM* reviews. I mean, 1 review=an hour of joy for me~

Constructive review would be the best, but it's nice to know that you guys are rearing this and hopefully enjoying it?

Lol. Bye~!


	3. Casino II

" _Choose_."

I blinked, swinging my body around to meet the eyes of a short pudgy man dressed in a white overcoat with a black belt with the Japanese character for creater. It appeared to be some sort of uniform, although, I had to admit, it did look pretty damn cool.

He had a smile on his face, but for some reason, it unnerved me. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it felt like he was mocking me. I stared at the cards he held face down to me, empty grey clashing with a nervous black.

He wanted me to choose?

I hesitated as he motioned at the cards again. Tentatively raising my hand, I pulled out the second card from the bottom up. It felt hard and stiff to the touch. Seeing as he made no motion to move, I turned it over slowly.

The back of the card was white and smooth. The front held a bunch of weird characters lined up below one another, and a blank box to the side. The man reached into his large pockets before pulling out a weird black box. He fumbled with the latch for a while, and opened it before handing it out to me.

" _Dip your finger in and place it into the box_."

What? Now that was a line I didn't understand at all. He impatiently tapped his foot and looked at the box, which held some spongy black stuff in it.

"Uh, what?" I know, not the best reply ever, but gosh, what was I supposed to say?

Looking up at me again, he motioned his thumb over the box sponge and moved it over to the box space of the card. Ah, so he wanted me to sign it with a fingerprint of some sorts. But needless to say, I did not feel comfortable with doing that. I did not feel like giving out my private information to something I had no clue what it was.

" _Choose or leave_." He snapped impatiently, shaking the box at me. Oh, leave. Wait leave where? I highly doubt that they would give me a boat, and even if they did I had no clue where to go, how to sell it or whatever.

Nononono.

That did not sound good. So I thought of it another way. I did touch quite a few stuff here after all. They could probably collect my fingerprints from that. What were they gonna use it for, black magic? Okay, okay, I'm good. I reached out to the box and dipped my thumb in, wincing at the spongy and squishy feel. Shaking off a bit of the black substance, I pressed my thumb on the place directed on the card. It left a thin lining mark of my dna on the surface, before the thing started turning bright green.

Look, cards shouldn't turn green just because some weird ink got onto it.

And that fingerprint most certainly shouldn't turn into a picture of my face.

I almost dropped the card as I looked up at the man sputtering.

" _Don't lose it or you will die_." The small man said without flinching. He closed the box. Die? Did he just tell me to go die? That's so... rude. I looked at the card again, but the words didn't magically become English as I had hoped. What the hell did it say?

" _Good luck._ " He said with that weird smile again. I blinked, " _uh..w-wait. I..beri?"_

He pointed at the card in my hand. " _You'll find out what to do soon enough."_ I winced painfully, it was crystal clear that asking these people weren't going to get me anywhere. Although, crystals weren't that clear. " _B_ _ye?_ "

The weird white robed creator plump shortie didn't turn back, but merely continued walking away. I stared at the card silently, before sighing and slipping it into my side bag.

And that was when the full consequences of what I had done within the past 24 hours all came rushing back and hit me on the face like a brick.

Just what exactly had I done?

No matter how crazy the dares I was forced to do at home, it was never this extreme. The most that had happened was... well...maybe that wouldn't say a lot either.

Oh crap oh crap oh crap, I cursed inwardly, slouching away from the docks with my head down. I circled into the busy town and slunk into an alleyway before burying my warming face under my hands.

I was just owned by a cat. I'm hallucinating I'm in the One Piece world. I mocked Trafalgar Law, real or fake or whatever. I made an enemy out of one of my favorite characters of the worst generation. I yelled out a really private and perverted scene in front of a whole crowd. I asked to see his fingers. And I drooled on them. I molested his bear.

Oh gosh.

The list just _wouldn't_ stop.

I watched the crowd gathered around me slowly drift off to their own tasks and finally forced myself to move. All the stuff I did seemed okay at the time- at the time. Now, I was wondering why the heck my insanity had ding dong ditched me at my time of need.

Well, it wasn't as bad as that time I first smeared make up over my face and strutted outside like a model- only to realize later that the bb cream wasn't quite the shade of my skin tone. Or when I accidentally walked into the boy's bathroom, used it, and got caught by a boy from my class. Well, those weren't that bad, honestly. There was that one time after a school play when a semi cute guy from english class yelled out in front of nearly the entire 9th grade,

"I NEED A GIRLFRIEND, I WANT A GIRLFRIEND OKAY! SOMEBODY RECOMMEND ME A GIRLFRIEND!"

Of course, if you know me, I just couldn't resist the urge to say, "HEY BABE, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT LAST NIGHT WITH ME?!"

The crowd had erupted into "oooooohs" and squeals.

All the students around me had inched away, and the guy had this arrogant smirk on his face like, "I REJECTED YOU BABE, GET OVER ME."

It probably wouldn't have been that bad, if not for the fact that 90% of the crowd had believed him. Thing is, I didn't even know him. If that wasn't embarrassment at its finest, I didn't know what was.

I finally managed to snap out of it and take a serious look at the town I was dropped off in. Knowing One Piece, it probably wasn't anything pleasant. If it wasn't man eating zombies or armies of walking chairs, it was some weirdo trying to overthrow the country which, of course, meant a lot of pain and fear for me.

It looked like any other ordinary town, honestly.

There were top notch restaurants to tiny dim lit bars. Few beggars littered around the streets. Clothing stores, bartering stores, everything. I walked down the nicely paved white streets of the town, looking this way and that. But what bothered me was that I never saw anything resembling money. Rather, the strange white card I had been given a while ago flashed all around, the townspeople seemed to be betting and exchanging items instead. I frowned, pausing in my steps to observe a pirate breaking the glass to the window of a jewelry store.

I hurried a good distance away, and turned back to look.

The pirate was yelling at the owner and even banishing a sword, who in return looked chillingly calm even at the tip of sword point. The owner pointed at his own card, and muttered something in reply. The pirate in turn rolled his eyes, bared his dirty gums and swung the sword at the other man, aiming to take his life. However, that exact moment that steel met skin, the pirate froze and started silently withering in place, unable to speak.

The townspeople continued on with their daily activities, some looking over and sighing, others laughing.

And then his hand started to flicker, the sword slowly clanged onto the ground, a resounding thump met my ears. The next moment, his entire arm was gone, still flickering as if in a game, and within the next 5 seconds, the pirate was no more.

My throat felt dry, terribly dry.

A cold sweat washed over me as I numbly took in the jewelry owner reach down and take off the gold chains from the sword before dusting it and hanging it up upon his own aisle. My hands were shaking at the fact that the pirate was just gone like that, no trace of what had happened a while ago remained. The only evidence was a sword and a blank id card with no picture.

What kind of town was this?

I had began to turn away, my grip on my given card tight, when I was figured robed in black scurry down the town. I paused, turning to look. Their coats had the character "Erasers" marked in white upon their backs. The design was similar to the one who had given me my own card, but the exact opposite in black and white.

The two men picked up the fallen card, hoods covering their faces, and disappeared into the crowd.

I was actually too wary to enter any stores at first, but my hunger was now gnawing at me like I was going to pass out anytime. Clenching my fists, I braved the first bar I saw, since it would obviously be cheaper, right? The doors were mad cool, like those in the cowboy movies. I swung it open and stepped in, a strangely minty scent greeted me.

The men were absorbed into their own drinks, many of them playing some weird games. Some were missing an arm, a leg, fingers, etc.

Okay. I walked over to the counter by the corner, and flipped on my phone before tapping google translate. Thank goodness I downloaded the offline eng/jap pack. There was no wifi here.

"Hello, I want to buy-" I muttered typing the words in and looked up at the menu, "-steak." There were no prices, which was weird. I curled my lip as I repeated this phrase over in my mouth before waving over a woman behind the counter.

" _Hello, I want to buy steak."_ I said to the woman. Her short hair was black, nose long and structured, and she had eyeliner covered brown eyes. _"How much is it?"_ I added as an after note.

The woman stared at me, then broke out into a slanted grin.

" _Ahhh, a foreigner I see."_

She tilted her head, crossing her arms over the counter. " _I guess you're not yet aware of the rules here._ _"_

Rules? " _What is it?"_

 _"One. There is no such thing as money here. We get things and live through betting in games. It all goes down to luck and skill here. Survival of the fittest, yeah."_

Say, what? I had no clue what the bloody thing she just said. No money. Bets. Games. Luck. Now what the heck was that supposed to mean.

" _A steak, you said?"_

 _"Yes. Steak. I'm hungry."_

 _"What will you offer to me in exchange for that?"_

I blinked.

The woman patiently explained, despite the fact that I didn't understand anything she said, " _I place steak as my part of our trade. What do you have of value in exchange for that? If I win, I keep my meat and what you offer. You win? Eat your steak, keep your item. Simple, no?"_

Annnd, that was where I completely lost her when I stared at her blankly.

She finally seemed to understand that I wasn't fluent in Japanese. The woman smirked, the sides of her hair dipping to the side of her neck as she pointed a finger for me to stay still. Disappearing into a room, I was left thoroughly confused, miserable and hungry when she returned with a plate of steaming warm steak.

She pointed at the steak, and then at a emerald green striped scrunchie resting on my wrist. Confused, I tugged it off and held it out to her. She grabbed the scrunchie and tossed it up into the air with the steak.

I winced, holding my hands over my heads because I was nearly certain they would both crash and fall, only to stare up at shock. The two items hovered in the air, a blue ring of light circled it.

Reaching into her chest pocket, she pulled out her card, the top row had characters I couldn't read with the number 3507 beside it. The second row, again, I didn't understand, with the number 9%. The third row was a thin rectangle of the color grey. Row 4 was 13. A blank circle was at the very bottom right corner. " _1 point._ " Her brown eyes flickered over to me as she threw up her card as well. Looking at me expectantly, I pulled out my card and copied her. Everything on mine, however, was blank.

Then she rolled out a cup with a dice.

" _Four."_ She said.

" _Six._ " I responded.

The lady shook the cup with the dice and a four popped out. She grinned at me, raising 2 fingers.

" _Four."_ She said again.

" _Six."_ I snapped again.

She was right again.

She motioned to me, that game was definitely rigged.

" _Four."_ I said.

A perfectly done eyebrow was raised. " _Six."_

I was wrong. Again. She made a "tuh-tuh" sound with her tongue as the items floated over to her. My card dropped to my hand. However, numbers had appeared. Row 1 was -1. (Was that the results of the games?) Row 2 was 0%. Row 3 was a thick rectangle of the color white. Row 4 was the number 13.

So basically, I got no steak, lost a scrunchie, and was made fun of.

Peachy.

Obviously I stormed out of the place, only to realize that playing these "games" was how things were decided in this town. By the end of the day, I was miserable, hungry, and tired. I had also lost my other scrunchie, pack of napkins, earrings, jacket, socks, and had a -21 on my card thanks to these simple sadistic games called rock-paper-scissor and guess the cup the dice is under. I never knew how terrible I was at it, despite the countless times Kuroda told me I was.

At the time, of course, I had no clue exactly how _terrifying_ these simple games could become.

This town apparently had a male known as the " _king"_ called Ryu. The things I heard about him, or the things I thought I heard, were by no means pleasant. He lived on the top floor of a big palace like structure near the back of the town, surrounded by pretty blue lakes and nicely trimmed trees into all sorts of animals and elegant shapes. Big letters flashed out fancily in Japanese. Owning almost the entire town, he had a record of 1 defeat.

It was a place where you could gain it all or lose it all. It couldn't be that bad, I thought as I walked towards it, now starving to the point I was no longer hungry. The normal townspeople watched in hushed whispers as I got closer to the direction of the gorgeous, sparkling building;

" _People bet their organs and limbs, only to lose and watch it get cut off."_

 _"Those who have nothing more to bet bet themselves and their identity, and lose their freedom to another for the rest of their life."_

 _"The more they lose, the more they become desperate to play and win."_

 _"Those who lose everything and can't afford to pay the 'tax' are thrown into the abyss."_

 _"Is she a fool?"_

 _"Another unsuspecting idiot who can't win any games, she's done for now."_

 _"The erasers will have more prey tonight."_

At long last, I reached the grand entrance, the sides of the silver doors were engraved with a pair of twin snakes. "Casino II...? _"_

The inside was gorgeous, but terrifying. Screams filled with terror rang out from the sides, while laughter and tricks filled the room. The floor was made of shining marble decorated with sapphire, the sides of the walls were made of clear, 1-sided glass revealing the beautiful night outdoors, bars and buffets filled the sides of the room, a golden spiral staircase reached out in the middle of the room, guarded by 2 men in a uniform silver jacket.

The floor itself was filled with many things ranging from rock paper- guess who wasn't going there- to rock climbing, hoops, cards, majang and many many others.

The clock chimed 9. " _Welcome, welcome!_ " A smooth assured voice boomed out from across the room, somewhere from above the 6 floors.

The figure was too high up to see, but was sitting in a throne of sorts.

" _Today, I bid all of you good luck again. Try to have fun, try to win, and hope you leave with all your limbs attached."_

* * *

 **A/N :** The embarrassing school story about the play? Yeah, it actually happened omgg :'D. Except the one who yelled it out was a guy to his best friend. Who was sitting next to me.

That was terrible.

Btw. Oda holds all rights over One Piece. GOOD WORK! I'M A BIG FAN! OMGG I WANT TO VISIT SANJIS RESTAURANT SO BADDDDDD. WHO'S BEEN THERE BEFORE?! TELL ME. OMG. TELL ME ABOUT IT.

NEXT ARC PREVIEW\- _MAN EATING ZOMBIES._ LMAO. Her luck is so bad.

ANYWAYS. RESPONSES FOR REVIEWS, TYTY!

 **RunoRoxx-** Dont worry, they'll appear~ I think she'll meet the strawhats in another chapter, or 2 at the latest. Although it doesn't follow the storyline after the Doflamingo arc, the crew is still searching for one piece.

 **ShaNatasha-** WHY THANK YOU:)

 **Catlover4536-** LOL SAMEE. But she grew up with a daring personality XD. Yep, I'm planning on adding some help for her next chapter, and it'll get better...for a while at least. So bear with it for now~

 **Guest-** Je pensais qu'il était espagnol au début, mais j'utilisé google translate désolé si je ne fais pas de sens ; ) MERCI , l'histoire va !

 **Jordanokerwood-** Ikik, I am literally done with my own story.

 **Tsukino Aisuru-** LMAO LOVE YOUR REVIEW!

 **Law is Life-** Omgg, now that you mention it, it passed pathetically stupid.

 **Anime Fan x9000-** I shall!

 **The Utterly Fabulous Z-** I love your utterly fabulous name;')


End file.
